dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Venelia
Venelia was an Amazonian warrior. Biography ''Wonder Woman ''To be added ''Justice League ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Amazons Physiology:' As an Amazon, Venelia possessed various superhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' During World War I, Venelia was able to she was able to best several German soldiers relatively easily. During Steppenwolf's invasion of Themyscira, she was able to overpower and kill several Parademons with little to no effort, but Venelia was not match for the New God and was ultimately killed by him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Venelia could withstand blunt force. **'Superhuman Speed:' Venelia moved at incredible speeds. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Venelia's reflexes were incredibly fast and she could dodge bullets with ease. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Venelia could leap several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Venelia could remain physically active for long periods of time without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Senses:' Venelia's senses were incredibly advanced through years of training. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Venelia could heal much quicker than a human would. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Venelia was immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Despite being over thousands of years old, Venelia still maintained the physical appearance of a woman in her prime. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to her having centuries of combat training and experience, Venelia was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Venelia's combat skills combined with her superhuman physical attributes, made her a formidable opponent alone in single combat; during World War I, she was able to she was able to best several German soldiers relatively easily. Steppenwolf's invasion of Themyscira, she was able to overpower several Parademons with little to no effort, but Venelia was not match for the the New God, as she was ultimately bested and killed by him. *'Master Swordswoman:' Due to her having millennia of combat training and experience, Venelia was an extremely skilled swordswoman; during World War I, she was able to cut down several German soldiers relatively easily. during Steppenwolf's invasion of Themyscira, she was able to cut down several Parademons with little to no effort. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Although Venelia possessed superhuman physical attributes, she was not immortal. Relationships *Amazons **Hippolyta - Queen and ally. **Diana/Wonder Woman - Princess and ally. **Antiope - General and ally; deceased. **Menalippe - Lieutenant and ally. **Artemis - Ally. **Epione - Ally. **Orana - Ally. **Acantha - Ally. **Euboea - Ally. **Philippus - Ally. *Steve Trevor - Ally; deceased. *Yalan Gur - Ally; deceased. *Olympian Gods **Zeus - Creator and ally; deceased. **Artemis - Ally; deceased. **Ares - Enemy; Deceased. *Steppenwolf - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (2 films) **''Wonder Woman'' (First appearance) - Doutzen Kroes **Justice League (film) - Doutzen Kroes Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Wonder Woman'' To be added ''Justice League'' To be added Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Warriors Category:Amazonian Category:Metahumans Category:DC Extended Universe Deceased